hunkai: Jonginnie Got Pregnant
by doubleAA10
Summary: Sequel dari : Jonginnie Forgot My Birthday. Little Chibi Kaihun. Bagaimana sikap Sehun ketika ia pikir Jongin hamil di usianya yang 5 tahun. RnR :)


**Jonginnie Got Pregnant**

**Sequel dari : "****Jonginnie Forgot My Birthday****" **

**Warning: YAOI, typos, EYD berantakan. **

**Rated: K+**

**Type: ****ficlet**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Idea muncul dari ff chibi krisho yg kubuat bbrp hari yg lalu -_-"

**A\N'** : thankss to all reviewers yang sudah mereview sebelumnya ^^ krna byk yang minta sequel chibi aku lanjutin lg deh

Untuk bbrp reviewers yg pengen sequel mereka remaja ato dewasa.. Atau ad yg minta sdkt hurt n'angst sorry yah author sibuk n'otak sedang mampet.. Jd ngga kepikiran soal idenya :')

**.**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

" Euuunngghhh"

Anak berkulit coklat itu, Kim Jongin mengeliat ke kiri dan kanan tidak nyaman di atas futon mungil berwarna biru. Jongin merasa tubuhnya panas, sempit dan jengah karena tubuh mungilnya diapit oleh dua tubuh yang cukup besar. Di samping kirinya ada Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya sedangkan di kanannya ada Xiumin, anak tergendut di kelasnya.

" Hunnieeee~ ileeona" Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan pun mengoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan sehun yang membelakanginya. Suara irama ngorokan halus khas Sehun dengan imbuhan "ththththth" itu pun harus terhenti karena panggilan Jongin yang ngotot membangunkannya dari alam mimpi.

" Eumh~ Jonginnie kenapa bangunin Thehunnie? Thehunnie mathi ngantukk~" Sehun membalikan tubuhny menghadap wajah memelas Jongin, ia mengucek kedua mata berairnya yang masih segaris itu dengan malas.

" Jongie tidak bica tidul Huniie~ hunnie mau tidak ganti tempat cama Jongie? Tempat jongie cempittt" melihat mulut Jongin yang cemberut dengan puppy eyesnya itu pun membuat Sehun harus mengalah pada anak berkulit tan itu.

Alhasil Jongin pun tidur di luar sedangkan Sehun yang diapit oleh Xiumin dan Jongin. Biasanya mereka akan tidur siang di kelas selama 1 jam setelah satu sesi pelajaran berdurasi 4 jam itu. Dan biasanya mereka akan tidur berdua saja, namun hari ini pasangan bobok bersamanya Xiumin, Luhan, sedang sakit dan Xiumin tidak mau tidur sendirian, berakhirlah mereka tidur bertiga bersempit-sempitan di futon mungil tersebut.

" Cehunnie?" Tanya Jongin bingung karena sepasang lengan putih terlingkar di perutnya.

" Ummm.. Dicini thethakkk~(sesak) Thehunnie boleh peluk Jonginnie kan?"

Rupanya Xiumin tidur sangat berantakan hingga sebelah kaki besarnya mendarat di area Sehun sehingga namja albino itu harus tidur menyamping, karena kesempitan ia memilih untuk memeluk tubuh ramping Jongin di sebelah kirinya yang ia anggap seperti bantal guling.

" B...boleh kok Hunnie~ Jongie juga cuka dipeluk cama Hunnie... Hehheee.. Badan Hunnie lembut dan hangat" Sehun lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Jongin ketika anak yang dipeluknya itu mengelus lembut lengannya, sedangkan wajahnya usap-usap dan ia sembunyikan pada bahu kanan Jongin, nafas teratur Sehun yang dihembuskan ke telinga Jongin membuat anak tan itu perlahan tertidur di pelukan nyaman sahabat dekatnya itu.

**#####HunKai#####**

" Eommaa"

" Ndeee.. Napa Sehunnie?" Tanya Suho menatap ke bawah membalas tatapan mata sipit Sehun yang sedang duduk di antara kakinya, tangannya terus membelai pelan surai pink anak semata wayangnya yang lembut.

" Meleka kok bitha punya baby eomma? Apa tidul thama-thama bitha buat baby?" Tanya Sehun polos, telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk drama yang ditontonnya di televisi bersama ummanya. Sehun yang polos itu tentu saja tidak mengerti proses pembuatan bayi dan hanya menalar apa yang ia lihat di teve tadi.

Sedangkan Suho menatap Sehun sweatdrop, ia tak menyangka anaknya akan menanyakan hal yang tidak boleh ia ketahui untuk anak seumurannya. Sekarang ia menyesal membiarkan anaknya ikut menonton drama-drama korea yang menayangkan 21+ itu.

" Itu kan Honniee~ sudah kubilang jangan biarkan Sehun menonton bersamamu.. Kau terlalu memanjakannya" Suho menatap suaminya, Wu Yi Fan dengan sebal, pria tampan itu tanpa merasa bersalah kembali menyesap kopi buatan istrinya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan membaca korannya.

"Jadi eomma.. Bica jelathin thama Thehunnie, kenapa Thehunnie bitha lahil, baby kelualnya dali mana?" Sehun berkedip-kedip imut menunggu jawaban dari ibunya, yang sekarang menatap memelas pada Yi Fan seperti menunggu bantuan dari suaminya.

"Ehem!" Suara bass itu bergetar, Suho sudah tersenyum senang melihat suaminya mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, sebelum...

" Jadi Sehunnie sayang, Bayi itu dibuat ketika daddy memasukkan pe- "

" Ya! Yi Fan! Jangan ajarkan anakmu yang tidak-tidakk! (" `з´ )_,/"(_!)"

**#####esoknya#####**

" Pagi Jonginnieee~" Sehun menyapa Jongin yang sedang memainkan puzzle dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" Pagi juga Hunnieee~ cepeltinya Hunnie cenang eoh?" Tanya Jongin penasaran, ia tak pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum sepagi ini sebelumnya, mengingat anak itu memiliki sleep deprived.

" Iyaaa.. Thehunniee thenanngg bangett.. Kalena Thehunnie thebental lagi akan jadi daddy" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

" Kok Cehunnie bica jadi daddy? Hunnie kan ngga punya baby?"

" Thk! Thk! Jonginnie tidak tau eoh? Jonginnie kan kemalin tidul thama-thama Thehunnie.. Jadi Jonginnie thedang hamil baby Thehunnie thama Jonginnie.. Dithinii" dengan berlagak sok pintar Sehun pun mengelus-ngelus perut rata Jongin yang sedang duduk, seolah ada kehidupan di dalam perut sahabatnya itu.

" Benel Jongie hamil? Jadi bental lagi Jongie bica punya adik?" Kedua mata Jongin berbinar-binar mendengarnya, selama ini ia sangat menginginkan seorang adik, yang bisa ia ajak main bertiga dengan Sehun.

"Bukan adik Jonginnie.. A..nak.. Baby kita chagiii~" Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil di sebelahnya dengan senang, layaknya anak kecil khas 5 tahun, Sehun sangat bahagia mendengar sahabat yang sangat disukainya itu sedang mengandung anak pertamanya.

" Ch..chagii?"

Blush... Kedua pipi tembam Jongin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus, ini pertama kalinya Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sangat manisss~

"Iyaaa chagii~ kalena di filem-filem Thehunnie dengal pemelannya memanggil istlinya dengan thebutan chagi.. Jonginnie chagiii~" ulang Sehun yang membuat Jongin sangat malu sambil membenamkan wajah mungilnya pada dada Sehun yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Eh.. Tunggu dulu Hunnie ya.. Bukannya kemalin Hunnie tidul beltiga yaaa cama Ciumin? Jadi Ciumin juga istli Cehunnie dong.. Kan Hunnie tidulnya di tengah?" Jongin mendorong pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya dengan pipi menggembung sebal.

"Ehh?"

" Oohhh begituuu ya Cehunnie.. Cuda pintel main belakang eoh? Cehunnie mau poligami begitu? Jongie caja tidak cukup ya? Huuuh!" Tanya Jongin sewot, ia tidak mau membagi suami ecek-eceknya 1% pun sama Xiumin.

" Ngga dong Jonginnie chagii.. Kan Thehunnie thayangnya cuma thama Jonginnie.. Thehunnie pengen punya baby dari Jonginnie thaja.. Thehunnie ngga mau punya baby dali Ciumin, Ciumin kan bukan istli Thehunnie" jawab Sehun ragu sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala pinknya.

Ia bingung apa sebenarnya ia akan menjadi suami dengan dua istri ya, yang satunya lucu dan menggemaskan dan yang satunya lagi gendut penggemar bakpau yang suka menendang pantatnya brutal ketika tidur, mungkin Xiumin pikir pantat kenyal Sehun adalah bola sepak.

" Benalkah? Kalau begitu Jongie juga mau punya baby dali Hunnie... Heheehee.. Jongie maunya baby nya laki-laki jadi bica diajak main baleng" jawab Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri sambil tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana babynya ketika lahir, pasti menggemaskan.

" Yahhh.. Thehunnie thukanya baby pelempuan..thupaya bitha Thehunnie dandan kayak balbie" Sehun memajukan bibirnya tanda tak terima.

"Laki-laki!"

"Pelempuann!"

" Laki-laki Hunnie..jongie maunya laki-laki"

" Tapi pelempuan lebih cantikk"

" Jadi Jongie ngga cantik? Hikss... Hunnie jahaat..hiksss"

Sehun kelabakan melihat ibu dari anaknya itu menangis kesegukkan, ia tak berpikir akan membuat namja manis itu sedih. Tentu saja jongin tetap yang paling cantik di matanya, meski sekarang ia terlihat sedikit lebih jelek karena matanya yang sembap dan kemerahan dengan hidung kembang kempis serta mulut bergetar menahan isak, namun tetap saja terlihat imut.

" Ehhh.. Ngga kok.. Jonginnie chagi pathi yang paling cantik dan manith... Kan Jonginnie istlinya Thehunnie.. Mian ne Thehunnie tidak belmakthud membuat Jonginnie chagi menangith.. Uljimaaa~" Sehun mengusap kedua pipi tembam Jongin yang sudah memerah kayak appel itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

" Hiks.. Jadi baby nya laki-laki ya Hunnie? Jongie ngga mau lebut-lebutan Hunnie cama baby pelempuan" Jongin melancarkan puppy eyesnya yang masi sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia tidak mau membayangkan dirinya harus cemburu dengan anak sendiri karena berebutan suami, kyungsoo saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

" Hahahha.. Allatheoo.. Jonginnie chagi halus jaga baby baik-baik ne?" Sehun membelai kembali perut Jongin kemudian menciumnya sekali dengan lembut.

" Jongie juga pengen Cehunnie poppo.. Maca cuma buat baby?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengoyangkan seragam Sehun bermaksud mencari perhatian sang ayah.

" Hehehe.. Jangan ngambek.. Thehunnie poppo dua kali ne?" Dengan usil Sehun mencubit sebelah pipi tembam Jongin sebelum mendaratkan ciuman manis pada pipi kiri dan kanan istrinya.

**####HunKai####**

" Hunnieeee... Jongiee cudaaa kenyanggg" rengek Jongin dengan wajah hampir menangis.

" Tidak boleh Jonginnie chagi.. Kata Thuho eomma..makanan tidak boleh dithithakan(disisakan)" nasihat Sehun kepada anak berkulit tan di sebelahnya, ia mengambil sesendok nasi dari piringnya kemudian menyuapkannya namun ditepis Jongin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tapii.. Hunnie... Jongie tidak bica makan dua piling dan sup.. Pelut jongie lacanya cuda mau meledak" Jongin masih berusaha menelan sisa-sisa makanan di mulutnya yang belum mampu ditelannya.

" Tapi kan di pelut Jonginnie chagi ada baby.. Baby juga halus makan.. Kalau tidak baby tidak bitha bethar" Sehun masih berusaha menyuapkan nasi beserta lauk pauk miliknya pada Jongin, baginya ia tidak masalah jika tidak makan asalkan babynya tetap sehat di perut istrinya.

" Hunnie... pelut Jongie cudaa cakittt.. Badan Jongie juga jadi gemuk.. Kalau Jongie jadi jelek nanti Sehun benci Jongie :(" Jawab Jongin dengan suara sesedih mungkin.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu Sehun memaksanya makan makanan miliknya serta susu formulanya, tubuhnya mulai menggembung dan banyak bajunya sudah hampir tidak muat. Jongin sadar wajahnya terlihat makin bulat dan pahanya membesar, ia tidak mau terlihat sejelek Xiumin nantinya.

" Jonginnie chagi.. Thehunnie thayang jonginnie bukan kalena Jonginnie kulus.. Thehunnie thayang jongin apa adanya..jadi kalau Jonginnie nanti jadi gemuk, Thehunnie juga tetap thuka.. Kan Jonginnie chagi istli Thehunnie thatu-thatunya"

"Benal? Cehunnie janji ya ngga akan benci atau ketawain Jongie kalau jelek nanti" Sehun tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk mengiyakan, asal Jongin tau ia bahkan terlihat lebih menggemaskan di mata Sehun dengan muka chubby yang seperti meminta untuk dicubit itu.

" Thehunnie janji akan thelalu thuka Jonginnie chagi thelamanya.. Jadi thekalang lanjut makan ne?" Jongin yang merasa puas dengan jawaban sang suami tersayang pun kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil tersenyum membiarkan Sehun menyuapinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**####HunKai#####**

**Minggu**

" Hunnie bangunn! Jongin mencarimu sayang"

Suho setia membangunkan anaknya yang masih bergulung di atas tempat tidur sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

" Euhhh.. Kenapa eomma? Thehunnie maci memimpikan thuap-thuapan eth-kleam thama Jonginnie" ujar Sehun sebal dan sekarang sedang adu tarik menarik bed cover bergambar bugs bunnynya dengan sang umma.

" Karena Jonginnie dan mamanya sudah di bawah sayang.." Sehun mengerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya, masih loading.

" Eohh? Jonginnie datang ke lumah? Yeheettt! Oholattt! Jonginniee chagiii~!" Anak albino itu langsung berdiri di atas spring bednya dan meloncat turun demi bertemu dengan sang istri, ia bahkan lupa mengganti piyama donald ducknya dengan baju rumah dan merapikan rambut pinknya yang lupa disisir itu.

" Pagii Chagiiiiii~ Thehunnie linduuu" namja albino itu langsung dengan kecepatan tinggi memeluk erat anak mungil yang duduk di sofa tamu sambil meneguk ice lemon tea. Yang dipeluk pun membalas pelukan tersebut tidak kalah eratnya sambil cekikikan.

" Ehemm sayang.. Mamanya Jongin mau tanya kenapa Sehunnie menyuruh Jongin makan banyak eoh? Lihat Jongin harus beli seragam baru tuh karena kegemukan"

Rupanya Tao, mamanya Jongin menyadari perubahan tubuh anaknya, mana mungkin anaknya dalam waktu seminggu naik hampir 5 kg, namun ketika ditanya Jongin bilang ia disuruh makan oleh Sehun, karena itulah Tao sekarang ada di rumah Sehun meminta jawaban dari anak albino itu.

" Kalena di pelut Jonginnie kan ada babynya Thehunnie thama Jonginnie, umma..jadi Jonginnie Thehunnie thuluh makan banyak thupaya babynya cepat lahil" jawab Sehun bangga.

Dan kedua ibu dari anak tersebut ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku absurd anak balitanya.

"Moga-moga anak Thehunnie tidak segosong Jonginnie" doa Sehun dalam hati.

" Jongie juga berhalap anak Jongie nantinya tidak secadel Hunnie" jawab Jongin dengan empat siku-siku besar di kepalanya.

**END**

**Bagaimana? Puas dengan sequelnya? :3 **


End file.
